Maman Knows Best
by Lawbreaker13
Summary: They've known each others' identities and have been together for years, but Marinette still thinks Adrien shouldn't be coming over as Chat Noir. Although, is it really as bad as she thinks? References to Weredad. Drabble.


Drabble inspired by an anonymous ask that I got in my tumblr inbox. To whoever you are, anon: thanks for actually getting me to write again. I've been MAJORLY procrastinating lately.

Also, I'm a sucker for domestic, teasing, aged-up Adrinette/Marichat/LadyNoir. Sorry.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"We've been over this, Adrien, I really don't think that it's safe to be over here while transformed. My parents are gonna see you!"

"You know this wouldn't be a problem if you'd just get your own place, right?"

"Not all of us were handed a fistful of Daddy's money on our 18th birthday, dork." Marinette flicked Chat Noir's nose and laid back onto her bed, staring at her black-clad superhero boyfriend sitting cross-legged at the other end.

"Well," he said in the same teasing tone she'd used on him only moments ago, "not all of us are the most spectacular fashion designers in Europe who have already been offered a _full scholarship _to a_ world-renown fashion university_. Which includes on-campus housing, you know."

"Right, because sneaking in and out of a campus dorm or a sorority house during an akuma attack would be _so much easier_ than living in my own home." Marinette rolled her eyes. Chat Noir climbed across the bed and curled into her to cuddle.

"Yeah yeah, I get the point," he said looking up at her. "But I honestly don't think you have anything to worry about. Your parents respect your privacy. They're good people."

"I know," Marinette said, kissing Chat Noir on the top of his head. He purred. "I just don't want them to think that I'm cheating on you or anything. And with a superhero, nonetheless."

"You got a problem with superheroes, Bugaboo?"

Marinette put her hands up in mock surrender. "You caught me. I'm anti-supes." She smirked and leaned in close to his ear. "In fact, Chat Noir," she whispered. "I've actually been Hawkmoth all this time." Marinette scooched over until the blonde head fell off her stomach and she turned to face him, reaching for his hands. "Just gaining your trust, day in and day out. And now that I have you right where I want you..." Marinette grinned and held Chat Noir's hands in her own. _"Give me your miraculous!"_

Marinette lunged for her boyfriend's ring in an attempt to keep his secret from her parents, but was quickly reminded that Adrien's 13 years of fencing and 6 years of superheroing were not in vain as his reflexes took off and he rolled over and slammed his face into the wall.

This momentary setback was immediately met by Marinette grabbing at Chat Noir's shoulders and instantly turned into a full-on play-wrestling match. Marinette quickly forgot her original motives as the two of them giggled, rolling over and attempting to pin each other down, swatting at each others' hands and occasionally calling each other a nickname or two in taunt. In retrospect, they should have realized that they were getting loud, but it wasn't until Marinette heard another voice in the room that she realized the volume that they had been laughing at. Both wide-eyed, they suddenly silenced.

"Marinette," the voice spoke again. It wasn't a particularly unrecognizable voice, either. Which was the very reason why Marinette felt a surge of panic shoot through from her ears to the pit of her stomach as she heard her name for the second time. She shoved Chat Noir to the side and tried smothering him with a pillow as she looked over the edge of her bed and down at her mother, who was standing just in front of the stairs.

"Yes, Maman?" Marinette replied as innocently as she could while simultaneously suffocating one of Paris's superheroes.

"Could you and Adrien please keep it down? It's almost midnight and your father and I can hear you from the bakery."

"Oh, of course, Maman! Sorry about that! Goodnight!" Marinette rushed through, her boyfriend still flailing under her grip.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Sabine sighed. "And please, let the boy breathe. I think we still need Chat Noir around, at least until he's defeated Hawkmoth."

Sabine turned to walk out as Marinette let go of her pillow and she and Chat Noir both froze. He sat up and the two of them shared a look of utter terror until Adrien spoke up.

"Um...Mrs. Cheng?" Sabine turned around, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Adrien?"

"How, um...how long have you known?"

"That you were here? About 20 minutes, I'd say."

"No no, not that. Um, about...me? You know, being...Chat Noir?"

"Oh," Sabine smiled. "About five years. Ever since you saved my husband from his akumatization."

"_Five years?"_ Marinette repeated in shock. "_I_ didn't even know five years ago!"

Sabine chuckled and shook her head at her daughter as she headed back for the stairs and took a couple steps down. "Marinette, nobody is lucky enough to have two young boys in their life so similar in every way, both as sweet, caring, and determined to keep you safe as the other. _Especially_ this boy." She looked back at the couple as she reached to close the hatch. They were clearly still baffled, but a bit of relief was apparent on their faces. Sabine grinned.

"Not even Ladybug."

* * *

_Also_ I didn't realize until I'd finished writing that this works perfectly within the same universe I've created with my fic _On the Other Hand_. Doesn't have to be in that universe, but it is consistent.

Yes, I'm shamelessly self-promoting. ^_^


End file.
